


Bedtime Stories

by kurage_hime



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, First Crush, Masturbation, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: Prompt:Leia being so madly in love with tales of Obi-Wan Kenobi and crushin’ so hard on him IS MY JAM. Doesn’t have to be requited, or happen irl (I don’t mind if it does).





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/gifts).



**-1-**

Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan couldn’t remember the first time she heard the name Obi-Wan Kenobi. It wasn’t one of those names that was always in the air around her parents, not like Mon Mothma or Sheev Palpatine. They rarely said his name aloud, and on those all too rare occasions when they did, it was with terrible nervousness…

…and hushed reverence.

Most of the rest of the Empire despised the Jedi Order for its shameless betrayal. In order to seize power for themselves, or so the stories went, they had fomented and secretly persecuted both sides of the Clone Wars, pitting system against system, planet against planet, brother against sister – a brutal, galactic civil war resulting in a loss of life of incomprehensible magnitude.

Leia’s parents were different. They believed the Jedi were heroes. They’d even counted a few of their number among their close, personal friends, and first among these friends was the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Tell me another story about Obi-Wan, father! Tell me how the two of you met!” Leia pleaded. Bail Organa was a busy man, and the tiny bits of time they had to spend together as father and daughter usually occurred after sundown, after Leia was already tucked into her bed for the evening. He’d come into her room and pull up a chair to the side of her bed, and then they would talk.

When she’d been five years old – still foolish and flighty – she’d mostly prattled to her father about banalities such as her lessons and her friends. Now, though, she was six years old and much wiser, wise enough not to waste these precious minutes talking about herself. Instead, she’d learned to listen: Her father was a veritable treasure trove of fascinating recollections about the past.

They made the _best_ bedtime stories, and she loved the ones about Obi-Wan Kenobi most of all.

“Well, one of my colleagues, Senator Padmé Amidala, introduced us,” her father began, smiling and settling comfortably back into his chair. “They were of long acquaintance, dating back to the Trade Federation blockade of Naboo. It’s funny – initially I’d assumed they were romantically involved, but I was mistaken…”

Romantically involved? With Obi-Wan Kenobi?! What a fabulous notion! Leia’s eyes widened with delight.

 

**-2-**

She was seeing less and less of Bail Organa these days. It was almost as if he had not one but two full time jobs or something. She couldn’t remember the last time he’d sat by her bed and told her a bedtime story.

Fortunately, Princess Leia Organa or Alderaan was thirteen years old now – practically an adult! a woman grown! – and she didn’t _need_ her father to tell her his stories about Obi-Wan Kenobi anymore. There were _other_ ways for her to get her Obi-Wan fix.

Although most of the historical accounts and contemporaneous HoloNet news reports related to the Jedi Order had been systematically suppressed and/or destroyed, Aldera Palace had its own vast, private library, where knowledge was held sacred and nothing of the Old Republic was censored.

Leia had long ago downloaded copies of every single scrap of text in the library containing the barest mention of Obi-Wan onto her personal datapad. She’d even acquired several dozen two-dimensional and holoimages depicting him and one – one! precious! – audio-only voice recording of a testimony before the Senate after the Battle of Naboo.

Oh, how she _adored_ that boyish voice with its beautiful, clipped Core accent!

Tonight, she was curled up in bed and reading a HoloNews media account of the then-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine’s rescue from captivity on the _Invisible Hand_. The journalist had interviewed Obi-Wan’s former apprentice and mission partner, the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker had, or so the report claimed, taken down the leader of the Separatists in single combat.

“But I couldn’t have done it without Master Kenobi by my side,” Skywalker said humbly.

Leia flicked over to a holoimage of Obi-Wan. Mmm, he was so handsome! Perfect. Just perfect. Look at the mischievous quirk of that mouth! What would it be like to kiss him? She imagined he’d be demure at first, his beard ticklish, but with encouragement he’d grow enthusiastic…very enthusiastic indeed…and he’d want to kiss her in…mmm, yes… _other_ places.

She slipped a hand between her legs and told herself it was not her own fingers but rather Obi-Wan’s lips and tongue which made her clench hot and wet and desperate. He’d kiss her again after that, and she’d taste herself on him as he angled his hips against hers, lined himself up, and began to push smoothly inside—

Oh. _Oh_.

Leia came.

 _Hard_.  

 

**-3-**

Luke didn’t call him Obi-Wan. To Luke, he was simply “Ben.”

Luke’s Ben Kenobi wasn’t the handsome, heroic Jedi General that Leia sometimes felt she knew as well as her own family. He wasn’t the perfectly presented, elegantly spoken member of the High Council of the Jedi Order who had occasionally addressed the Republic Senate. He wasn’t even the young, clean shaven Padawan learner with the warm blue eyes and mischievous smile. No, no, he wasn’t the man of Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan’s girlhood fantasies.

Instead, Luke had told her, he’d been a desert hermit in tattered, dusty clothing, living alone on the edge of the Jundland Wastes. Weathered by Tatooine’s twin suns, beard white, hair thinning and gray. Dead to rights impression of a krayt dragon roar. They’d called Ben “crazy,” a “wizard,” and his Uncle Owen had loathed the man, Luke had said, for reasons that Luke was only now – too late! too late! – beginning to understand.

Yet he’d been gentle, Luke had said, very gentle, if sometimes sarcastic and judgmental. There had been a hint of hidden sadness, of secrets in his past, about him. And he’d known the ways of the Force.

In the beginning, Leia had been careful not to pry. She and Luke, they’d only just met; they hardly knew each other. And besides, Luke was grieving for Obi-Wan’s loss, and she’d had plenty of losses of her own to grieve as well – asking would have been impolitic. Now, though, she felt, enough time had passed for the pain to have lessened.

“Tell me about Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke; tell me what you remember,” Leia said to Luke one quiet night out of the blue. They were on the Falcon together, traveling through hyperspace, hours of their journey left to go. Han and Chewie were already snoring in their sleeping berths. So why not pass the time in this way? It’s not like they had anything better to do. “I want to hear all of the stories.”

Luke smiled, mildly surprised by her sudden interest, but his eyes shone. “Well…” he began.

Leia rested her chin on her hands and listened. She could not disguise her eagerness.

By the time they’d reached their final destination, Leia had fallen in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi all over again.


End file.
